The Internet has become a basic vehicle for business services. Business services that are realized through the Internet are generally referred to as Internet business services. There are currently many types of Internet business services, which are primarily realized through deployment on various web servers. For example, businesses can conduct transactions over websites. Conventionally at an e-commerce website, a seller user may submit descriptive information associated with a business object that the user is selling over the website. The descriptive information submitted for the business object is then displayed at the business object's webpage at the e-commerce website. For example, a business object may be a physical product or a non-physical product (e.g., a set of information). For example, if the business object is a physical product, the descriptive information associated with the business object may include pictures of the product, the name of the product, the use of the product, and the price of the product. If the business object is a non-physical product such as information, the descriptive information associated with the business object may include a summary of the information or key phrases.
In the process of searching for business objects, users may send access requests (e.g., search queries) to web servers by using client devices. In response to receiving an access request, a web server may return a webpage with a list of relevant business objects. For example, an access request may include one or more keywords and the returned relevant business objects may be associated with descriptive information that match the keywords of the access request. To view the webpage and descriptive information associated with a particular business object, the user may select a link associated with the business object.
However, not all business objects that are found to match the information (e.g., keywords) included in an access request are necessarily of interest to the searching user. For example, some of the types of business objects that are returned may be more suited for use during specific periods of time. For example, if the relevant business objects belong to the apparel category, some of the business objects may be suited for winter use, such as down coats or heavy fabric clothing. Other business objects may be more suited for summer use, such as short skirts and blouses. Thus, it is very possible that at least some of the returned business objects are not of interest of the user. Transmitting of information associated with such business objects that do not match the actual needs of users is a waste of network transmission resources. In addition, it may create a less desirable user experience for users to continuously browse through business objects that they have no interest in.